Solo Por Ti
by Haruno-Sakuma
Summary: [AU][ItaSakuSasu] Capítulo 5 Rumores de que Itachi estubo con Ino aun siendo novio de Sakura, desconciertan a la pelirrosa... ¿Que hará el Uchiha Mayor para porder revertir la situación? Reviews!
1. Extraño Día

**Hola! D vale decir quelos personajes no me pertenecen en fin xD :D ojalá les gustei dejen review:P**

**Primer Episodio**:

Era el peor día de su vida

No había dormido la noche anterior, ya que corrían rumores que no la dejaban en paz, en la escuela se decía que dos chicos estaban saliendo juntos, que se les veía conversar todos los recreos i que en la hora de almuerzo siempre estaban juntos esos chicos eran Uchiha Sasuke i Uzumaki Naruto.

Sakura estaba enamorada de Sasuke desde que llegó al instituto pero el Uchiha nunca le prestó atención ni siquiera ahora que ya tenían 17 años. Este era muy popular entre las chicas pero siempre había sido molesto con la Haruno, nunca la tomaba en cuenta i si alguna vez le hablaba era para decirle todo lo malo que encontraba de ella

Por otra parte Naruto era el mejor amigo de Sakura, el sabia todos sus secretos e incluso sabia que le gusta desde hace mucho Sasuke, por eso ella no entendía como el rubio la habría traicionado sabiendo todo lo que ella quería al moreno.

Se encontraba en el patio del instituto, ya había terminado el día escolar i todos se estaba yendo, era día viernes. Estaba nublado i ella se sentó en el pasto sujetando sus rodillas con la cabeza escondida de repente se escucha una voz.

- ¿Sakura-chan estas bien? – Un chico se sentó a su lado – ¿Qué te ocurre?

- Naruto…

- ¿Por qué no comiste con nosotros?

- Supongo que estabas bien acompañado – La chica levantó la cabeza pero miró hacia el frente.

- ¿Tu también, ¿no creerás todo lo que están diciendo de nosotros verdad?

- No lo sé Naruto – El chico subió su mano i giro la cabeza de Sakura hasta que estuviera en frente

- Somos amigos Sakura-Chan deberías saber bien cuando digo la verdad, no estoy saliendo con el

- Me cuesta creerte

- ¿Crees que me podría gustar un chico, tu sabes quien me gusta Sakura-Chan! i no la voy a cambiar por un hombre!

- Y ¿Por qué no? – Dijo un chico alto de cabello oscuro – Lo siento Sakura pero Naruto i yo si estamos saliendo – Sakura quedó impactada, era el propio Uchiha Sasuke quien le estaba reconociendo todo.

- Sasuke! – Naruto se giró para mirarlo con odio pero cuando volvió a mirar a la Pelirrosa esta ya se había levantado i salía corriendo de ese lugar.

- ¿Qué pretendes? – Uzumaki estaba bastante enfadado – No sabes nada! Como se te puede pasar por la cabeza decir esa estupidez Sasuke-Baka!

- Solo fue una broma dobe, ella se lo toma muy en serio

- Las cosas le afectan mas que al resto, i se esta creyendo todos los rumores de nosotros

- Hpm

- Puedes ir i decirle que fue una broma vale?

- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

- Porque sabias que ella tiene una amiga llamada Ino que es bastante chismosa i si ella i todas sus amigas se enteran de lo que dijiste te ganaras el papel de gay para el resto de tu vida! – Sasuke cambió de color repentinamente – ¿i bien?

- Vale, pero note aseguro nada

El Uchiha salió caminando del lugar tenía la cabeza confundida, ¿Por qué tenia que comportarse de esa manera con ella, siempre aunque no quisiera la trataba de basurear ante los demás o decirle cosas que de seguro le dolerían mucho como en este caso. El sabia bien los sentimientos de ella hacia su persona, lo que no tenía claro eran los sentimientos que el tenía hacia ella.

------------------------Mientras Con Sakura ----------------------------

La chica seguía corriendo, había comenzado a llover, i de una manera bastante fuerte, su casa quedaba lejos del instituto por eso todos los días Naruto la acompañaba para que no le pasara nada. La angustia recorría su cuerpo las palabras del Uchiha se le repetían en la mente.

Al estar concentrada en eso no notó que un auto pasaba cerca de ella i la mojó (jaja XD ke mala soy) El conductor se bajó para ver a la chica a que había resbalado i caído al suelo.

- Lo siento mucho – Era un chico de mas o menos 22 años, alto de pelo largo de color negro tomado en una coleta era muy lindo i atractivo ( que atractivo ni ke nada lo ke quiero decir es ke esta exquisito xD ) – ¿estas bien?

- Si no te preocu… - Sakura no terminó de hablar, había levantado la mirada i visto al chico, tenía un gran parecido con el hombre que la hacia sufrir todos los días.

- Que ocurre?

- Te pareces a alguien que conozco

- Me llamo Itachi, Uchiha Itachi – Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron lo mas que podía, era de verdad algo de el? O ¿sería solo una coincidencia?

- Mucho gusto , yo soy Haruno Sakura

- Estas toda mojada… lo lamento – Itachi estiro su mano para ayudar a levantarse a la chica – ¿Donde queda tu casa?

- Al otro lado de la ciudad

- Es mejor que vengas a mi casa – Sakura tomo esto como un insulto, como se iba a ir con un extraño y mas a su casa.

- Ni lo sueñes

- No te pongas así, si es para que te cambies – Itachi le regaló una sonrisa, algo que era poco usual en el pero claro, Sakura no tenía idea de este detalle – Mi casa queda un poco mas arriba i hay suficientes habitaciones créeme.

- Pero

- Que no te voy a hacer nada malo – Sakura se quedó mirando al chico, al parecer no tenía malas intenciones pero aun le daba desconfianza, pero su cara era realmente irresistible

- Lo prometes? – Sakura levantó el dedo pequeño como lo hacen los niños, Itachi dudó un poco i volvió a sonreír

- Lo prometo – Itachi juntó el dedo i cerraron la promesa, luego la chica subió al auto i Itachi se puso en marcha.

Al llegar pudo ver una casa bastante grande, o mejor dicho una mansión (xD jajaja) he Itachi estacionó en automóvil

La casa era de verdad muy grande, el jardín delantero era muy lindo con flores de color rosa i amarillas, la puerta de la casa era gigante, echa de madera.

- Vamos – Itachi avanzó despacio i antes de llegar a la puerta esta se abrió, una señora ya de edad se dirigió hacia el

- Buenas Noches señor Uchiha – (a too esto ya era de noche xD, i llovía acuérdense! D).

- Hola Kaede

- Pase – Itachi cruzó la puerta i se giró para hacerle un gesto a Sakura para que entrase, Kaede, la empleada, serró la puerta i se quedó mirando a la chica, nunca antes Itachi había traído a una niña tan menor que el, siempre taia de "Aquellas mujeres" xD a su hogar – Señor Itachi, ¿quiere la cena en su habitación o en el comedor?

- En el comedor, prepara un plato para Sakura también luego arregla una de las habitaciones para ella.

- Pero ella no va a dormir con us… - La señora no pudo seguir ya que Itachi le dedicaba una maravillosa mirada que decía "Te voy a matar"

Se escucharon pasos provenientes de la gran escalera que leva al segundo piso donde seguramente se encontraban las habitaciones, se asomó un silueta de la persona que menos quería encontrarse.

- Sakura! – Sasuke grito al verla en su casa y tan cerca de su hermano

- ¿Lo conoces Sakura? – Preguntó Itachi

- El era el hombre que te dije… - Sakura bajó un poco la mirada

- ¿Qué pretendes hacer Itachi! – Sasuke comenzó a enfadarse al ver la situación

- Pues ella iba caminando sola, no se por que razón algún tipo entupido le izo algo i como esta mojada la traje aquí para que se colocara algo seco

- Estas mintiendo! Lo único que quieres hacer es

- Basta! – Sakura odiaba las peleas i esta no seria una excepción – Itachi-San solo intentó ayudarme Sasuke-kun déjalo en paz.

- No sabes como es mi hermano!

- Supongo que cualquier cosa es mejor que tu! – la conversación ya pasó a otro tono, he Itachi decidió detenerla

- Nosotros subimos, si nos disculpas hermanito – Itachi tomó de la mano a Sakura sin darse cuenta i subieron hacia la habitación del Uchiha Mayor.

Sakura al darse cuenta de la situación le soltó la mano a Itachi, cosa que al chico le molestó pero le restó importancia.

- Lamento de lo la discusión Sakura – La aludida movió la cabeza en forma de afirmación – peleamos a menudo – Se llevo la mano a la cabeza i sonrió haciendo que la pelirrosa se sonrojara.

- N-No te preocupes Itachi-San - Itachi la miró fijamente, estaban solos en su cuarto, i no tenían nada que hacer, Sakura levantó la mirada i también miró al Uchiha, poco a poco se fueron acercando por una fuerza inexistente que hacia que se juntaran, estaban a escasos centímetros, Itachi pasó su mano derecha por la cintura de la chica acercándola mas a él, cada uno podía sentir la respiración del otro, estaban a punto de besarse hasta que.

- Señor Itachi! – Era la señora Kaede, se separaron al instante sin antes mirarse avergonzados i tan rojos un como tomate xD

- Ya vamos! – Itachi salió primero de la habitación, Sakura se quedó un momento i se tapó la boca con ambas manos, ella tenía pensado guardar ese beso para Sasuke i casi, por un impulso, lo había regalado a un completo extraño.

Pero algo interrumpió sus pensamientos, una silueta estaba de pie frente a ella, con una mirada fría i sin sentimientos.

- ¿Que te ha hecho?

- Sasuke-kun – Sakura bajó las manos i comenzó a caminar para salir del cuarto, pero Sasuke la tomo el brazo impidiendo que abandonase la estancia.

- Te hice una pregunta Sakura

- No tengo porque responderte eso, menos a ti

- Sakura dime por favor – La kunoichi se sorprendió, el chico que siempre la estaba basureando i tratándola como escoria le estaba pidiendo algo educadamente.

- No pasó nada Sasuke

- ¿Lo Juras?

- Si… - Sakura sonrió, aunque era una sonrisa falsa sirvió para convencer al Uchiha menos de que no había ocurrido nada.

- Vamos a cenar, Kaede dijo que estaba todo listo – ambos bajaron por las escaleras i se dirigieron al gran comedor al llegar ya estaba sentado Itachi en la cabecera he izo un gesto para que Saturas sentara a su lado Izquierdo. La comida trascurrió si inconvenientes, luego Kaede guió a Sakura a si cuarto

- Es muy lindo! – Sakura inspeccionaba el cuarto para ver que tal era, las cortinas eran de un tono dorado, las murallas pintadas de un color blanco invierno, i los muebles muy elegantes

- Pues si, casi todo en esta casa es así – gotita en la cabeza xD – Pero el cuarto del señor Itachi también es así ¿no lo recuerdas?

- _"No tuve tiempo de ver el cuarto"_ Si cierto - sakura se sentó en el borde de la cama.

- Bueno o tengo que retirarme ha sido un día agotador que tenga dulces sueños señorita Sakura .

- Usted también Kaede-sama - la Serra abandonó la habitación

La mente de Sakura estaba llena de pensamientos, si la noche anterior había sido un desastre esta seria peor, ya no le preocupaba tanto lo de Naruto i Sasuke, no por que el rubio le haya aclarado las cosas si no por que había llegado un tercero a su vida i que casi lo besa a medio día de conocerlo.

- A cierto niña, en ese armario hai mucha ropa para escoger esta todo ordenado, el cajón de mas abajo es donde están los pijamas, Buenas Noches – La empleada salió i dejó la puerta entrejunta (no cerrada xD, pokito abierta), la chica se dirigió hacia el mueble i revisó el cajón que le habían dicho, solo había uno, i era bastante chiquito ( jojo xD que mala soi!) una blusa con tirantes i unas pantaletas ( como short pero mas ajustados, ustedes me entienden xD ). El cuarto también tenía un baño a si que entró i se lo puso.

El conjunto era como hecho para ella le quedaba bastante bien, Sakura se estaba mirando en el espejo que había en el cuarto, era uno grande que alcanzaba a reflejarse completa.

Por el pasillo, Sasuke caminaba hacia su habitación que era la siguiente i no pudo evitar echar un vistazo ya que la puerta estaba un poco abierta.

La abrió un poco i recorrió con la mirada toda la habitación hasta que la encontró, la persona que estaba buscando, vestida de una manera que dejaba ya poco a la imaginación i mas a la vista xD

Sasuke se sonrojo de inmediato, esa no era la Sakura que el molestaba, esa no podía ser la misma Sakura que el trataba como basura, esa no podía ser.

Sasuke cero despacio la puerta i se dio vuelta dispuesto a ir a su cuarto lo mas rápido posible pero encontró un obstáculo en el camino.

- Itachi! – Sasuke casi se muere de un infarto al ver a su hermano en frente de el - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Esa pregunta debería hacértela yo a ti

- Pues…

- No tengo idea que estabas mirando hermano pero será mejor que te bayas a dar un ducha de agua bien fría – si antes estaba rojo ahora era todo un carbón de locomotora ardiendo xD, no lo pensó dos veces antes de salir lo mas rápido de ese lugar.

Itachi por su parte toaba la puerta de la habitación de Sakura.

- Adelante! – Contestó la chica

- No deberías dejar pasar a nadie a estas horas sabias – Itachi cerró la puerta i avanzó buscando a la chica, esta estaba en el balcón de la habitación mirando el cielo (lo se esta casa esta muy buena xD) - ¿I esa ropa? – Itachi también se sorprendió al verla, el solo la había traído a su casa por caridad pero ya era segunda vez en el día que su "instinto de hombre" le estaba jugando en contra.

- No lo sé, dijo la señora Kaede que buscara uno en ese cajón pero era el único que había

- ¿Por qué estas aquí afuera, esta lloviendo

- Aquí no me mojo, quería tomar aire

- ¿Tu vives con tus padres? – Sakura se sorprendió ante la pregunta.

- No, ellos siempre están de viaje por negocios i ya no los veo.

- ¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotros, no hay mucha gente en esta casa i es bastante grande.

- No lo sé, no crees que sería una molestia o algo así a demás recién te conozco

- Pero seria mas fácil conocernos – Sakura se sonrojó al instante he Itachi un poco después a analizar lo que había dicho – o sea di-digo que podríamos salir cosas así.

- Ok, acepto tu invitación

- Genial, mañana iremos a buscar tus cosas

- Pero primero tendrás que mostrarme la casa, por que tu mismo lo dijiste es bastante grande – La chica sonrió

- No te preocupes por eso, mañana te muestro la casa

- Muchas gracias por todo Itachi-San

- No te preocupes, bueno solo venía a preguntarte eso, hasta mañana – Itachi comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, Sakura algo desilusionada bajó la mirada pero sintió como alguien le besaba la mejilla.

- No creías que me iba a ir sin despedirme como un caballero – Luego de decir esto Itachi salió de la habitación i la pelirrosa se fue a dormir.

Continuara…

D listo! El primer episodio:P

Review! TT plisss :D Aiiozin


	2. Miedo

Sakuma: Hola! Jojojo gracias por los review! T.T son pokitos XD pero weno ya llegarana maaas :D. Este capi es corto ( por ke el otro era muuyy largo xD ) oks?

Naruto no es mio i blablabla xD ustedes me entienden

Advertencia: El tabaco puede producir cancer… xD jajaja

Solo Por Ti Capítulo 2

- No creías que me iba a ir sin despedirme como un caballero – Luego de decir esto Itachi salió de la habitación i la pelirrosa se fue a dormir.

Sakura despertó muy temprano, miró el reloj de la mesa, eran las 7:00 AM, pero ya no tenía sueño, no quería esperar a que Itachi le enseñase la casa, quería recorrerla ella a si que se levantó i fue a darse una ducha i a levantarse. Había conocido a un nuevo chico, igual de guapo, igual de irresistible, pero eran muy diferentes en su actitud, uno era un completo idiota, la trataba como toda una estúpida, en cambio el otro era todo un galán, que la trataba como toda una princesa.

Terminó de levantarse con algo de ropa que había en el closet, i bajó sin hacer mucho ruido. Escuchó unos sonidos que provenían de una puerta que estaba abierta. Caminó despacio para no hacer ruido. Al entrar pudo divisar a la Señora Kaede preparando el desayuno.

- ¿Kaede-Sama?

- Buenos días señorita Sakura

- ¿Qué está haciendo? – La chica se acercó para ver bien lo que la empleada preparaba.

- Es el desayuno para los señores: Itachi i Sasuke.

- ¿Tan Temprano?

- Preguntas bastante niña – Sonrió – Ellos toman desayuno temprano incluso los días Sábados i Domingos, son cerca de las 7:30¿Qué hace usted despierta a esta hora?

- Para llegar al Instituto tenia que caminar mucho, i aunque entramos a las 9:00 AM a clases tenía que levantarme bastante temprano, i los fines de semana también tiendo a levantarme temprano.

- Terminé, ahora que estas aquí ¿podría pedirte un favor?

- Si claro dígame Kaede-Sama

- Es bastante agotador subir con una bandeja dejarla i bajar por la otra. ¿Podrías levarle esta bandeja al señor Sasuke?

- Pe-Pero – Sakura se puso bastante nerviosa al escuchar que era a Sasuke al que tenía que llevarle el desayuno.

- Es solo dejar la bandeja en la mesa al lado de la puerta no es que tengas que dejárselo a el.

- Ok. Está bien

Ambas subieron por las largas escaleras caminaron juntas por el gran pasillo, hasta que la anciana se detuvo primero i Sakura siguió. Esta se detuvo en frente de la puerta, la abrió i buscó la mesa que había nombrado Kaede. Dejó la bandeja i se disponía a salir hasta que escucho una voz que decía su nombre.

- ¿Sakura? – la susodicha se jiro para encontrar a un Sasuke apoyado en el marco de la puerta, vestido con su ropa habitual i el pelo mojado (kyaaa! OwO)

- Y-Yo solo venía a dejar esto, permiso.

- Espera, necesito hablar contigo un segundo

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Sobre lo que dije cuando estabas con Naruto… era mentira solo quería… solo quería

- Molestarme un rato¿ No tedas cuenta de que cada vez que me insultas, que bromeas conmigo es doloroso para mi¡yo no le encuentro el chiste a jugar con una persona!

- Discúlpame Sakura

- Ni lo sueñes, ya has jugado todo lo que has querido conmigo, i ahora ¿quieres que te disculpe por todo a si como así, no tienes sentimientos, eres todo un…

- ¿Qué está pasando? - Sakura no pudo terminar la oración ya que alguien la interrumpió.

- Itachi

- Itachi-San

- ¿Qué esta ocurriendo Sakura?

- No, no es nada, no te preocupes – Itachi miró a Sasuke con fines de conseguir alguna respuesta de el, pero no pronunció palabra, no tenía intención de decirle nada.

- Como ya estas levantada podremos ir a buscar tus cosas, vamos – Itachi se estaba comportando bastante frío, para Sasuke no era extraño el se comportaba así todo los días, pero había sido amable con sakura i por eso a ella le llamaba la atención su actitud.

Subieron al auto i no pronunciaron palabra ninguno de los dos. Luego al cargar sus cosas tampoco hablaron hasta que.

- Ya terminamos podemos irnos.

- Hai Itachi-San – Sakura llevaba la ultima caja con sus cosas mas preciadas, sus peluches, fotos, i su diario. La chica dejó la última caja dentro del auto pero al hacerlo cayó su diario de cual salieron algunas fotos que Itachi pudo ver.

Sakura las recogió lo mas rápido que pudo he Itachi hizo como que no había visto nada.

- ¿Lista?

- Hai! – Sakura sonrió muy alegre algo que iso ponerse un poco rojo a Itachi.

En El auto…

- Sobre lo de hoy en la mañana, disculpa por lo de la discusión – Dijo la chica un tanto apenada – Arruinamos tu desayuno.

- No te preocupes

- ¿Por qué estas así conmigo?

- Asi ¿Cómo?

- Tan, Frío

- No te gustará que este caliente – Itachi miro a Sakura con una sonrisa picarona (XD) – o si?

- Itachi-San!

- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

- Si, claro

- Dime Itachi – ¿Eso era una muestra de cariño¿Qué significaba eso?

- OK – El resto del viaje no hablaron, Sakura estaba entretenida mirando la nieve que se había posado en las casas, he Itachi estaba entretenida mirando a la Pelirrosa de reojo.

Sus cosas se veían bastante bien en ese cuarto, todo muy ordenado, muy limpio.

- Quedo bastante bien

- "Esa Voz…" Sasuke

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me disculpes?

- Pues, muchas cosas – Se cruza de brazos

- ¿Cosas como que?

- Pues es ahí donde yo mando este juego

- No me importaría, puede ser interesante – Sasuke se acercaba cada vez mas a Sakura

- No te acerques!  
- No te escucho! – Sasuke toma a Sakura por la cintura i la acerca hacia si.

- Que me sueltes Baka!

- ¿No querías jugar, juguemos – La boca de Sasuke se acercaba peligrosamente a los labios de Sakura. Ella tenía que hacer algo para evitar ese beso, de cualquier forma, pero ¿cual¿como, Solo había algo que no podía discutir a un Uchiha, su orgullo como hombre.

- De seguro sería mas divertido jugar ese juego con tu hermano! – "Con eso debe de rendirse!"

- Si quieres podríamos probar – Ksu, dijo para sus adentros Sakura

- No gracias.

- ¿Me perdonas?

- No – cada pregunta Sasuke se iba acercando más

- ¿Me perdonas?

- N- No – hasta que estaba lo suficiente cerca que Sakura no pudo seguir – Esta Bien! Estas perdonado, ahora suéltame!

- Bien, ahora si me disculpas necesito hacer algunas cosas

- Espera¿Por que querías que te perdonara?

- No lo se, no me gusta que estés enojada conmigo, ha… i una cosa mas, no me gusta Naruto – sonriendo con una gotita en la cabeza – era solo una broma.

De alguna manera lo que había dicho Sasuke la ponía mas tranquila, o feliz, no sabía muy bien el sentimiento, lo que si sabia era que estaba bastante loca para no dejar que Sasuke i ella se besaran, pero había algo en ella que no quería darle ese beso. No estaba segura de lo que sentía por Sasuke ni sabia lo que el chico sentía por ella.

Ya era de noche i como ya quería hacer costumbre Sakura se sentaba en la baranda del balcón a mirar el cielo, aunque, como estaba nublado no se veía ninguna estrella (XD) pero era un buen lugar para relajarse.

Se encontraba con los ojos cerrados hasta que escucho una voz.

- ¿De nuevo aquí?

- "Itachi" Me gusta este lugar, Espera… ¿como llegaste aquí? – Sakura se sorprendió mucho ya que la puerta de la habitación estaba cerrada i no había otra puerta.

- Pues la distancia entre los balcones no es tan amplia.

- ¿Saltaste?

- Pues si no ¿cómo? – Ambos rieron, pero luego se produjo un silencio incómodo el cual fue interrumpido por la chica.

- ¿Te acuerdas que prometiste mostrarme la casa? – Bajó la mirada un poco triste

- Pues ha eso venía

- ¿De verdad?

- Claro, vamos

- Pero es de noche, está todo muy oscuro.

- Te prometí que no te haría nada malo

- No lo decía por eso, es solo que no me gusta la oscuridad

- la casa no tiene moustros Sakura, a demás estaré yo contigo

- Hai, vamos – Sakura he Itachi recorrieron, el piso de arriba sin hacer mucho ruido, ya era de noche i Sasuke debería estar durmiendo.

El piso de abajo era mas amplio con mas habitaciones i estancias, todas le llamaban la atención. Ya habían terminado de recorrer "todas" las habitaciones he Itachi subió a su habitación pero Sakura se quedó abajo, se había percatado de que no habían entrado en una de las habitaciones, caminó hacia esa puerta, la abrió i vio que había una escalera que conducía a un subterráneo.

Bajó las escaleras (La curiosidad mata al gato xD) i pudo divisar una mesa, no había luz, pero algo se veía, arriba del mueble se encontraba una imagen, una familia, la iba a tomar cuando escucha algo moverse dentro de la habitación… miró a todos lados, es cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaba, inmensa en un verdadera oscuridad en un cuarto horrible, le tenía pánico a la oscuridad pero nos e había dado cuenta ya que tenía bastante curiosidad por saber.

Comenzó a sentirse mal, horrible, el corazón se le apretaba cada segundo, una tras otra comenzaron a salir las lagrimas, estaba sola… Sola…

- "Prometiste estar conmigo" – Sakura levanto su mano izquierda i la puso sobre su pecho, en puño sentía como cada vez su corazón se hacia mas chico, temblaba por el frío.

- ¿Sakura? – Alguien bajaba corriendo las escaleras en busca de lo que fuera que estuviera en colapso nervioso en esa habitación.

- I… Itachi! – Grito lo mas fuerte que pudo, aunque no se escucho mucho, no le quedaban fuerzas.

- Sakura ¿Qué te ocurrió? – El Uchiha mayor abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a la Haruno - ¿Qué haces aquí¿Por qué lloras, Sakura seguía llorando ya no temblaba no tenía frío, el calor de Itachi la cubría, no estaba sola. Estuvieron así por lo menos 15 minutos, Itachi acariciaba el pelo de Sakura mientras esta no soltaba al chico por nada del mundo (Bueno ¿quien lo haría? xD) - ¿Te sientes mejor?

- Si, gracias

- Será mejor que subas i que descanses

- No quiero estar sola

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- No están mis padres conmigo, casi no tengo amigos, no quiero volver a esa soledad, esta pieza esta sola, solo con una cosa, al igual que yo, no quiero estar sola de nuevo¡no quiero!

- Sakura, no estas sola estoy aquí contigo, como te lo prometí – Esta miro a Itachi, el la miró también, pero ella bajó la mirada.

- Te molestaría si… ¿me quedo contigo esta noche?

- ¿Dormir Juntos?

- No lo tomes así… es solo que no quiero estar sola hoy, ya se me pasa mañana, ya verás

- Pues… no se… tengo que pensarlo, no creo que no…

- Itachi…

- Vamos – Itachi tomó de la mano a Sakura i así se fueron hasta llegar a la habitación de Sakura.

- Creo que es mas fácil que yo salte del balcón que tu – Sakura se metió a la cama i luego Itachi, la chica no le soltó la mano – Duerme, mañana me cuentas bien lo que pasó, ahora descansa…

Se quedó dormida casi al instante, Itachi no quería dormirse, se sentía tan bien, pero luego lo venció el sueño.

Continuará

Jjajaa terminó el segundo capi con esta escenita! OwO pero no se preocupen las Sasuke fans! Ke se viene su minuto! xD pero es que tenía que ser la imagen del hombre fuerte ante la pobre chiquitina con miedo jojojo algo de psicología po! xD

Salió de largo que el otro xD jaja

Para que vean que me gusta xD jaja pero el otro no será! Lo prometo! XD

Por mis deditos gastados que no será asi! XD jaja dejen review D

Gracias por todos los que ya han dejado . los responderé con un mensajito privado :D 


	3. Sorpresa

Hola! Jojo

Me encanta actualizar este fic xD pero déjenme review! OwO siii¿Qué les cuesta XD?

Yap Akí el siguiente capi:

Todo Por Ti Capitulo 3

- Creo que es mas fácil que yo salte del balcón que tu – Sakura se metió a la cama i luego Itachi, la chica no le soltó la mano – Duerme, mañana me cuentas bien lo que pasó, ahora descansa…

Se quedó dormida casi al instante, Itachi no quería dormirse, se sentía tan bien, pero luego lo venció el sueño.

Itachi se despertó con un rayo de luz que le daba justo en la cara, el día estaba despejado, pero todo nevado, abrió los ojos despacio, aun tenía algo de sueño, pudo ver una cabellera rosa, una chica dormía a su lado, tenía la mano tomada con fuerza del chico.

- Sakura despierta…

- No! Buenas noches!

- Ya es de mañana

- Mentira

- Sakura… ¿Qué hora es?

- em… - Sakura se mueve para poder ver el reloj de la mesa – Las 9:00 AM – ambos se miran i recuerdan a Kaede.

- Kaede! – Comenzaron a levantarse he Itachi corrió hacia el balcón para saltar a su habitación

- Espera Itachi – La chica tomó del brazo a Itachi – Muchas gracias.

- No ahí de que – itachi se acercó a Sakura i le besó la nariz – cuando tengas miedo me avisas – El chico saltó a su habitación

- Que gracioso – Sakura entró a su cuarto a darse una ducha i a cambiarse de ropa

En el jardín.

El menor de los Uchiha se encontraba recorriendo todo el jardín, siempre le había gustado, a demás con la nieve se veía mejor.

- ¿Por qué molesto a Sakura¿Qué me está ocurriendo, Acaso…¿Me enamoré de ella, no puede ser, siempre he dicho que es una pesada, siempre anda molestando¿Por qué me gustaría, aunque, siempre se comporta bien conmigo aunque yo la trate mal, aunque yo no la escuche.

- Señor Sasuke tiene visitas - Naruto

- Ohayo! – Naruto saludó a Sasuke de manos (como compadres xD) - ¿Qué tal?

- Todo Bien¿Qué te trae por acá?

- Sakura, Sakura-chan… ¿Sabes donde esta?

- En mi casa

- Que! – Dijo Naruto sorprendido - ¿Cómo que en tu casa?

- Es una historia un poco larga, pero en fin, se iso amiga de mi hermano i el la invito a quedarse a dormir en la casa.

- Pero tu hermano es de esos chicos que no respetan a las chicas!

- Lo se

- ¿No has hablado con Satura?

- "Estuve a punto de besarla" No aun no.

- Deberías hablar con ella!

- No, ahora no

- Entonces lo haré yo! – Naruto comenzó a caminar hacia la casa pero el Uchiha Menor lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo

- No lo hagas! – Alguien los estaba observando desde el balcón… alguien miraba atónita la escena, Sasuke tomando del brazo a Naruto, era una escena impactante.

- Sasuke… - una mezcla de sentimientos recorrían el corazón de la chica

- ¿No te das cuenta, Sakura podría pasarla bastante mal – Dijo Naruto

- Sakura sabe defenderse – Sasuke apuntó hacia el balcón de la pieza de Sakura

- Sakura…

- Si Sakura

- Baka! Mira hacia el balcón – Sasuke se giró para encontrar a una Sakura bastante sorprendida mirando la escena.

- Ho no… - Sakura salió corriendo de ahí

- Sakura! Espera! – Sakura recorría la casa buscando alguna salida, o mejor dicho, algo donde el Uchiha Menor no la encontrase, corría a toda velocidad, hasta que…

- Splach! (wuajaja xD chocó)

- Sakura

- Itachi

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Haruno se tiró prácticamente a abrazar a Itachi ta fuerte que casi se cae (xD)

- ¿Viste un ratón?

- Itachi! No me molestes

- Tu me estas abrazando o no te estoy haciendo nada

- Pues entonces te suelto – Sakura soltó al Uchiha mayor i caminó por l lado de el nos vemos

- Espera – La tomó del brazo i la llevó hacia la pared – No te vayas

- I-Itachi? – Itachi se fue acercando cada vez mas a Sakura, no podía salir, los brazos de Itachi estaban a cada lado de su cabeza – Que pretendes.

- Por ahora esto – (Cara de Sakura: OO cara del Publico: O.O cara de Sakuma: O XD) Itachi le había dado o mejor dicho robado el primer beso a Sakura, esta no lo correspondió pero poco a poco fue cayendo en el juego de Itachi, hasta que aceptó. Cada minuto que pasaba el beso se volvía más "apasionado" (XD)

Dos chicos corrían por los pasillos buscando a una chica que estaba "escapando" de ellos, hasta que frenaron repentinamente sin emitir palabra.

- "Sakura!" – Sasuke dio un paso atrás, se sentía terrible, un sentimiento extraño le recorría todo el cuerpo, esa chica, ella, se estaba besando con su hermano, pero… ¿Por qué eso le molestaba tanto?... ¿Se habría enamorado de ella?

Naruto i Sasuke se retiraron en silencio i subieron a la habitación de el moreno.

- Tenemos que hacer algo – dijo un rubio preocupado, Sakura es mi amiga no quiero que sufra.

- ¿Y que quieres que hagamos?

- Tenemos que sacarle celos, o sea... tu! Por que a mi no me quiere como más que un amigo, pero a ti?

- No me quiere

- O vamos no te hagas la victima ahora.

- ¿Serías mi novio? – Un silencio recorrió toda la habitación

- Solo por que Sakura se estaba besando con tu hermano no quiere decir de que ya no seas normal!

- DOBE! Es para sacarle celos, no me gustas tu!

- Ha – Gotita en la cabeza – buena idea

- Mejor, lo haré con otra persona, una que de seguro Sakura se consumirá en celos.

- Ni se te ocurra Hinata-Chan!

- DOBE podrías usar la cabeza un poco¿Con quien siempre compite Sakura?  
- INO?

- Correcto, de seguro que se muere de celos

- A veces puedes ser bastante macabro, puede que eso le haga mucho daño, Ino es su mejor Amiga ¿lo recuerdas?

- Es la única forma Naruto

- Y… ke harás?

- Una fiesta aquí no sería mala idea, Sakura no se atreverá a besarse con Itachi, peor yo si con Ino

- I cuando harías esa fiesta?

- Ahora, llama a todos que vengan arreglados pero no tanto, fórmales casuales xD rápido mientras yo le comunico a Kaede, a por cierto diles que tiene que ser con pareja.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a preparar todo para esa noche

Mientras…

Sakura se encontraba en su habitación total mente confundida.  
Itachi se encontraba en las mismas condiciones ¿Había sido un impulso del momento?  
O de verdad quería besarla ¿De que forma la quería?  
¿Quería jugar con ella, Como jugaba con las otras?

Muchas preguntas en dos cabezas

Tocaron a las dos puertas al mismo tiempo

- Hola hermano – Dijo Sasuke entrando a la habitación de Itachi

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Pues a la noche he organizado una especie de fiesta por si no te molesta

- ¿Con que permiso?

- Vamos, no te pongas así va ha ser una fiesta pacifica, i tu también estas invitado, claro que es con pareja

- ¿A quien invitaras tu?

- Em.. a Ino supongo ¿Por qué?

- Pues en ese caso invitaré a Sakura

- "Eres demasiado obvio hermano" Pues yo pensé que invitarías a tu novio Kisame - Itachi se levanto i camino hacia Sasuke.

- ¿Qué dijiste?  
- Na-Nada no importa D – Gotita en la cabeza

- Fuera de aquí, i… quizás no baje a tu fiesta.

- Pero si vamos a tener un montón de música i luego algunos juegos bastante entretenidos.

- Lo pensaré ahora fuera!

En a otra habitación

- Hola Sakura-Chan!

- Ohayô Naruto-Kun

- Oye no creerás que lo que viste en el patio era…

- Creo que fue una confusión nada más

- Pues yo venia a decirte que Sasuke ha organizado una fiesta para hoy en la noche, para que busques pareja i te arregles

- QUE!

- solo era eso cuídate Sakura-chan

- ¿Ha donde vas?

- Tengo que ir a buscar mi ropa i luego a Hinata-Chan

- ¿Iras con ella?

- Sep, Matta ne!

- Na… Naruto-kun – cerró la puerta, "pero… en esos bailes los hombres tienen que invitar a las chicas no ellas a los chicos, esos era preocupante ya que Sasuke no la invitaría i ella no aceptaría ir con nadie mas" - No quiero ir!

- Ni siquiera si yo te pido que me acompañes?

- I-Itachi¿Por donde entraste?

- Por donde siempre – sonrió de una forma cariñosa – sigo diciendo que la distancia de los balcones no es tan grande, bueno en fin.

- ¿Iras a la fiesta?

- Si, contigo!

- Pero…

- No me digas que no quiere ir conmigo

- Claro que quiero ir contigo pero… no… tengo… ropa… para estas cosas.

- A pues vamos, te compro alguna cosa - Pero…

- Vamos! – Itachi toma a Sakura de la mano i salen por la puerta (ALELUYA! XD)

Pasearon por todo el centro comercial (Mas conocido como MAAAAAAALL XD) Hasta que Saturase detuvo en frente d una tienda donde pudo ver ropa bastante linda, no muy elegante i quedaba justo para esta ocasión

Le pidió a Itachi que esperara afuera mientras ella escogía lo que compraría, luego con las bolsas Sakura, he Itachi pagando salieron de la tienda para ir a la casa.

Ambos se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones preparándose para lo que iba a ser una noche bastante larga llena de sorpresas

- ¿Ya estas lista?

- Haa! – El grito de Sakura no duró mucho por que Itachi le tapó la boca con a mano (Shannaro! T.T con la mano no mas… na de besos aki xD)

- No grites

- Pe… pero POR QUE ME ASUSTAS!

- Dije que no gritaras Sakura

- Tu no me mandas SI QUIERO PUEDO GRITAR!

- Sakura silencio

- NO!

- Bueno entonces – Itachi pilló de sorpresa a Sakura dándole un beso (jaja ahora siiii :D)

- Mira lo que tengo que hacer para callarte.

- No lo hagas, nadie te lo pidió

- Me vas a decir que no te gustó?

- No, no me gustó

- ¿Por qué?

- Po-Porque.. no se, déjame en paz!

- Solo venía a darte esto – Itachi le toma la mano i le coloca un collar – es un medallón, debes colocar una foto de la persona a quien amas dentro

- Muchas Gracias – Sakura estaba muy emocionada, era el primer regalo oficial que Itachi le hacia a Sakura – Pero… ¿como estas tan seguro de que colocaré tu foto?

- A pues por que yo ya se la coloque – Sonrió – pero si quieres se la sacas – puso carita de niño triste.

- No te preocupes no pienso sacarsela

- ¿Eso quiere decir que me amas?

- No, me gustas, me gustas mucho, pero aun no se si te amo

- bueno, o ya tengo el mío puesto, claro que no es un corazón por que si no se vería muy raro a si que tiene forma de triangulo

- Gracias Itachi

- ¿Pues ya estas lista?

- Si – Sakura estaba vestida con una minifalda de color negro, una blusa de color rosa con tirantes i el pelo estaba en una coleta unos mechones sueltos, Itachi estaba vestido con pantalones negros i una camisa blanca semi desabrochada

- Te vez linda así – este comentario disgustó un poco a Sakura

- Yo siempre soy linda Itachi – Sakura se dio vuelta en señal de que estaba disgustaba con el Uchiha, este se acercó silenciosamente al oído de la chica:

- Lo sé – un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Sakura al sentir a Itachi tan cerca, Itachi abrazó a Sakura por la espalda.

- I-Itachi, tu me prometiste que no me harías nada

- Yo te dije claramente que no haría nada MALO – Sakura abrió los ojos, se le había olvidado ese detalle, en realidad lo que estaba haciendo no era "Malo" o sea estaba dentro de las condiciones

- Pe-pero

- Yo no veo que estés poniendo resistencia

- Es que… no quiero hacer "eso" en estos precisos momentos

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Itachi, vamos! – Sakura se da vuelta i lo toma de la mano saliendo de la habitación juntos. Caminando por el pasillo:

- Yo… Los siento Sakura solo era un juego – Por un minuto se le pasó por la cabeza el "juego" que también le había hecho Sasuke

- No te preocupes

- De verdad... ¿No estas enojada?

- No Itachi-San

- Vez! Comenzaste a decirme Itachi-San de nuevo!

- Lo ise apropósito – Sakura sonrió – no me enojaría contigo por eso

- He incluso estuviste a punto de ceder! – puso pose de super héroe (XD)

- A veces puedes ser muy gracioso

- ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

- Olvídalo vamos! – Sakura bajó las escaleras corriendo hasta que Itachi a Tomó de la mano

- Tú vas conmigo, como mi invitada de honor – lo último hizo ponerse un poco roja a Sakura

Miaron hacia el frente i vieron muchos invitados, la mayoría de la edad de Sakura i otros un poco mas grandes, pero lo que mas les llamó la atención era que el uchiha menor estaba con una chica… tomados de la amno i mas acaramlados que nunca...

Tercer capi listo . lo ise largo ! XD jajajaja :D yapos el siguiente s eva a dmorar un pokitito mas que estos peor no porta por que se viene… el juego del closet:O Besos por aquí i besos por aya:P

Dejen rview!  
Entre mas review mas largo el capítulo xD

Los personajes de naruto no son mios i todo lo de mas XD pero weno ke se le va hacer


	4. Confesiones

Holap! Nuevo capitulo mas rápido que la luz:D capitulo de jujuju xD ya verán!

Naruto no es mio i bla! XD oks? A todos les keda clarito:D,

Solo Por Ti

Capitulo 4

Pronto se llevaría una gran sorpresa.

- Itachi¿Estas seguro de que quieres venir a la fiesta?

- No me digas que por que viste

- Es que me siento algo mal

- Venias muerta de la risa arriba

- Itachi…

- Vamos, que no te importen los demás – Sakura apretó un poco mas la mano de Itachi – Yo estaré contigo

- Gracias Itachi – Le sonríe – vamos

Ambos comenzaron a caminar aun tomados de la mano, todas las chicas tendían a tomar del brazo a su pareja cuando las invitaba pero ellos iban de la mano, significaba algo mas que una simple amistad

- Naruto-Kun mira Sakura-chan está tomada de la mano con ese joven¿Lo conoces?

- Es el hermano de Sasuke – Hinata se sorprendió mucho, si el chico era hermano de Itachi debería ser unos cuantos años mayor que Sakura

Todas las chicas miraban de reojo a la pareja, no por que Itachi fuera un poco mayor, si no que se veía bastante bien i Sakura no había salido con nadie (i de repente sale con este! OwO)

Hasta que las vistas se desviaron a una pareja que se estaban dando un "gran beso": Sasuke he Ino

Itachi miró la expresión de Sakura, estaba mas seria que nunca mirando la escena hasta que Sasuke giro un poco la vista un besando a Ino para ver a Sakura i formo una pequeña sonrisa. Esta se sorprendió, pudo entender el verdadero sentido de todo lo que el Uchiha estaba haciendo.

- Itachi, Sasuke está jugando con Ino

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Lo está haciendo a propósito

- Pues no le prestes atención

- Ino es mi mejor amiga Itachi

- Pues… ella se dará cuenta sola ya verás todo saldrá bien

- Pero

- Dedícate a pasarlo bien tu, para eso bajamos, pues si es por eso nos pudiéramos haber quedado arriba

- ¿Qué estas insinuando Uchiha Itachi?

- Nada, ve vamos a bailar – La pareja comenzó a bailar olvidándose del resto, luego comenzaron a incorporarse los demás bailando todos muy animados, por último comenzaron a bailar Ino i Sasuke i Naruto se acercó un poco para decirle algo.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Besarte con Ino!

- ¿Estas celoso?

- BAKA! Ejem… no tenías que llamar la atención tan pronto

- Bueno ya o ice

- ¿Ino sabe que es todo una farsa?

- No

- Pero que estas pensando!

- Déjamelo a mi ok, ahora ve a bailar con Hinata!

Todo el mundo bailaba bastante animado, pero todos estaban impresionados por la forma de bailar de los hombres, de seguro nunca en su vida habían ido a una fiesta (XD) Neji bailaba como robot, Kiba por poco i baila en el suelo, bueno Shino… nadie quería bailar con el ni siquiera su pareja (XD) ya que estaba rodeado de algunos bichos, Lee… pues dejémoslo ahí. Solo habían tres chicos bailando decentemente: Naruto, quien ya se acostumbraba ya que Hinata le estaba enseñando muy bien (OwO wiiii xD si hacen una pareja tan linda), Sasuke quien siempre se había destacado por bailar bien, i su hermano Itachi, la experiencia hace al maestro.

Itachi i Sakura estaban bailando cada vez mas juntos, cada nota un centímetro mas :D por lo tanto para evitar cualquier cosa Sasuke dio una señal al DJ para que cortara la música.

- Bien, ahora pasemos a la siguiente habitación, la fiesta aun no termina

Todos caminaron despacio hacia la habitación pero Itachi no se movió, Sakura solamente lo miraba ¿Qué estaba esperando?

- Tienes razón… algo se trae entre manos

- ¿Esta bien que nos quedemos en la fiesta?

- Em… pues yo tenía otros planes si no eran estos – le sonríe – demo se me olvidó comprar una cosita importante

- No estarás pensando!

- Te iva a invitar al cine pervertida!

- ha xD

- Demo si quieres yo

- Uchiha Itachi! – Gotita en la cabeza de Itachi, venita en la de sakura xD.

- Era una bromita, aunque uno de estos días no lo será

- Bueno pero por ahora no! ¬¬

- vamos con los demás

Estaban reunidos en la sala todos alrededor de… una botella?

Todos jugando de aquí para aya… regalando besos hasta por si acaso

- A mi no me gusta aquel juego

- ¿Por qué no? se ve interesante

- ¿Vas a jugar?

- No lo sé

- No lo hagas – Sakura lo miró fijo, era cierto que los besos que siempre se daban en juegos como ese no tenían ningún significado demo, aun así no le gustaba la idea

- Solo déjame jugar uno solito

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque tu no me quieres dar ninguno entonces yo tengo que buscarlos de otra manera.

- Itachi!

- Solo uno

- De acuerdo

Itachi se colocó ene. Juego, pasó un tiempo antes de que le tocara, la botella apuntó a Itachi, i luego ha… Ino…

Itachi se sorprendió i miró de inmediato a Sakura quien bajó la mirada. Por un momento se sintió mal (Itachi) solo le bahía dicho que jugaría una vez i justo le toca (Por ocurrencias mías xD) con la mejor amiga de la pelirrosa.

Ino se acerco he Itachi izo lo mismo, Sasuke miró a Sakura quien aun tenía la mirada baja¿Esto podía ser bueno, estaba sufriendo de nuevo

- Alto! – dijo Sasuke

- ¿Qué pasa?

- se les olvida que tienen que sacar un papel para saber como será el beso – Sakura levantó la cabeza, aun había posibilidades de que Itachi no se diera aquel beso con su amiga

- Bien saca un papel Ino – esta metió la mano i sacó un papel se loo pasó a Sasuke i este lo leyó en voz alta sin antes mirar de reojo a Sakura – A-P-A-S-I-O-N-A-D-O

Sasuke lo dijo bien lento, cada letra de la palabra se clavaba en el corazón de Sakura

- ¿Qué-Que quiere decir eso? – Preguntó Itachi

- Que tiene que ser con todo po' hermano, abrazo, lengua etc… - Itachi volvió a mirar a Sakura esta ahora estaba sería i apoyada en la pared dispuesta a ver la actuación de Itachi – Bien… comiencen

Itachi se acercó a Ino, i esta a el, comenzó el beso, cada vez mas apasionado, Sakura seguía mirando fijo el beso, hasta que la lengua (Wuakatela xD me carga tener que decir esta parte T.T) de Itachi entró en la boca de Ino, algo que tomó por sorpresa a todos ya que pensaban que Ino lo haría primero, sobre todo Sakura.

Sasuke miró a Haruno con algo de preocupación, el sabía que su hermano era un mujeriego, algo que Sakura aun no sabía i que con este juego pues podría quedar demostrado (Muy bien pensado Sasuke:D XD)

Sakura salió de la habitación despacio, caminando por los pasillos, sasuke estaba dispuesto a levantarse cuando alguien lo detiene.

- No – Hinata, ella por primera vez le dirigía la palabra – este problema lo solucionan ellos dos, no te metas

- ¿Quién eres tu para decirme lo que tengo que hacer?

- La amiga de Sakura! – Le apretó mas el brazo, la verdad es que tenía una fuerza impresionante

- Vale!

El beso terminó i ambos se separaron, Ino mas roja que nunca, Itachi dio un paso atrás i miró hacia donde debería estar Sakura, la cual obvio ya no estaba allí

El Mayor de los Uchiha se levantó i camino en dirección a la habitación, pero no estaba allí, ni en ninguna de las habitaciones, no estaba por ninguna parte, algo que preocupo a Itachi ya que sabía lo mucho que Sakura le temía a la soledad

- Soledad! – ahí estaba la respuesta, de seguro quería estar en un lugar donde encontrara lo que mas odia – el sótano! – Itachi corrió hacia aquella habitación i ahí estaba

- Sakura yo…

- Cállate

- ¿Estas enfada?

- No quiero hablar contigo Itachi

- No sabes cuanto para mi vale un beso, no sabes cuanto estuve pensando el beso del otro día, i ahora llegas i se lo das a la primera que encuentras!

- Solo es un juego no significa nada

- Para mi significa muchas cosas, significa que eres un mujeriego igual que todos, significa que puedes darle un beso a alguien sin sentir nada por esa persona, significa que no valgo nada par ti, significa que puedes mañana ir i acostarte con cualquiera i que eso no signifique nada, puede que este medallón no signifique nada, puede que nada de lo que siento signifique nada para ti!

- Yo se bien lo que siento por ti Sakura

- Pero el día de mañana puedes sentir lo mismo por otra

- NO, nunca había sentido esto por nadie Sakura, nunca había conocido a una chica tan especial como tu, nunca pensé que podrías gustarme tanto i tan rápido, Solo, solo por ti podría hacer cualquier cosa, solo por ti, nunca pensé que me llegaría a enamorar de alguien, nunca pensé que podría enamorarme de ti! – Sakura se giró, sorprendida, era el mismo Itachi quien le estaba diciendo que la amaba, era el mismo itachi que le estaba diciendo que solo por ella haría cualquier cosa, era ese Itachi, el que le había robado su beso, el que la había cuidado, el que había estado con ella, el que la había hecho reír

Sakura derramó una lagrima i corrió a abrazarlo

- No lo vuelvas a hacer nunca! – Aun llorando – Te amo! BAKA! – Itachi se sintió completo, feliz, i correspondió totalmente el abrazo

- Volvamos a la fiesta ok?

- ¿Estas seguro?

- Pues, si, será divertido, a demás yo

- siempre estaré contigo – sonrió – lo sé

- No quiero que se te olvides – llevó su mano hacía la frente de la chica i con el dedo apunto su cabeza – de aquí no se puede borrar!

- Pero no tengo buena memoria

- De cualquier manera te lo estaré recordando

Sakura se acercó a Itachi le dio un gran beso, que cada vez era mas apasionado (M gusta decir eso xD) hasta que Itachi se separó

- Ino daba mejor los besos – Esto tomo de sorpresa a Sakura, no sabía como reaccionar¿Qué le diría?

- Yo…, lo siento Itachi

- No te pongas así, era solo una broma

- BAKA! POR QUE ME DICES ESAS CO – No pudo continuar, así comenzaron a besarse i caminar despacio hasta llegar a la habitación de Sakura (No me pregunten como subieron las escaleras xD), retrocediendo lentamente hasta seguir aquel juego sobre la cama de la chica. Itachi comenzó a besar el cuello de la chica

ADVERTENCIA! Lemon :( pero da lo mismo que sea lemon… el problema es ke lo se yo xD a si ke probablemente te todo mal xDDDDDDDD :D, tiene leves inspiraciones en otros fics :D ya que yo nos e hacer estas cosas xD

Ejem… como decía:

Itachi comenzó a besar el cuello de la chica, lo cual provocaba la esta emitiera pequeños sonidos perfectamente audibles para el Uchiha algo que lo incitaba seguir recorriendo el cuerpo de Haruno sacando toda la ropa que encontraba a su paso, mientras ella recorría con los dedos su espalda, sus brazos, sus pectorales, todo.

Itachi comenzó a sacar lo último que le quedaba, la ropa interior de Sakura, comenzó a besar a Sakura en los labios mientras sacaba o antes mencionado con su mano (Que santa la mano ¬¬, ya me cayo xD) mientras ella también hacia lo suyo al tratar de quitarle los bóxer a Itachi. Luego Sakura se aferró a la espalda de Itachi dejando pequeñas marcar, para que Itachi pudiese penetrar, luego de esto comenzaron el luego de las cadenas hasta llegar al final. Itachi cayó encima de Sakura i luego se corrió a un lado, sin parar de mirarse, el Uchiha tomó la mano de Sakura, el momento era memorable, lo recordarían para toda su vida, habría salido todo bien si no fuera por…

Toc Toc, alguien tocaba la puerta, se miraron sorprendidos i se levantaron i recogieron la ropa que se encontraba esparcida por la habitación i se la pusieron como pudieron (xD jaja ven! Acuérdense que la fiesta sigue abajo O.O), como no se habían dado el tiempo de cerrar la puerta con llave comenzó a girar la manilla i entró…

- ¿Señor Uchiha¿Sakura?

- Kaede!

- Kaede-sama

El público cae xD! Jojo

- Seré vieja pero no tonta – entró i cerró la puerta - ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera sido yo la que entra, abajo preguntan por ustedes i el señor Sasuke dijo que iría a su habitación a buscarlo

Itachi besó fugazmente a Sakura i salió al balcón para saltar a su cuarto

- A si que así se pasaba

- Pues, encontró que sería una beuna manera – Gotita – muchas gracias Kaede-Sama

- ¿Por qué?

- Por no armar escándalo

- pues, yo no vi nada solo que están un poco despeinados i su cama un poco revuelta pero nada mas.

- jejeje

- yo opino que mejor te olvides de la fiesta ya debe haber terminado, pues mira la hora

Sakura se giró a eran las 2:00 am, se había pasado bastante rápido el tiempo U

- Pero creo que te entretuviste mas aquí que lo que se entretuvieron abajo – mirada como de "te pillé!" XD)

- He-he.. yo…

- Bueno me voy a dormir mañana es día de semana recuerdas, tienes que ir al instituto

- Buenas noches Kaede-Sama

- Buenas noches Sakura

En la habitación de Itachi.

Toc Toc…

- Alguien ahí?

- Adelante

- ¿Qué te ocurrió hermano?

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Pues te fuiste de la fiesta al comienzo

- no tan al comienzo

- Pero desapareciste sin rastro! ¬¬

- Bueno, me canse eso es todo, es de niños tu fiesta

- ¿Dónde está Sakura?

- No lo sé

- No viniste por ella

- NO me vine a mi habitación

- No te creo nada, como es que estas despierto a esta hora!

Estaba en problemas, nadie se queda hasta las 2 de la mañana todo despeinado por que si

- Pues me traje a una para que la fiesta estuviera un poco mas entretenida para mi

- De que estas hablando¿Quién?

- No tengo por que contártelo ahora sal de aquí

- ¿Es Ino?

- ¿De que hablas!

- Desapareció un tiempo de la fiesta! Suficiente como para venir i revolcarse contigo!

- Pues si es ella que?

- Te las veras conmigo – Sasuke goleó en la cara a Itachi tirándolo al suelo, luego este se levantó a seguir con la pelea

- ¿Qué está pasando, Sasuke-kun, Itachi!

Ambos aludidos se detuvieron a mirar a Sakura

- ¿QUER CREEN QUE ESTAN HACIENDO¿Por qué SE ESTAN GOLPEANDO?

- Esto es por meterte con Ino – dijo Sasuke al momento que volvía a la pelea i le daba un golpe a Itachi en el estómago

- Detente! Sasuke!

- Sakura el se metió con Ino! – sakura no lo podía creer¿Qué cosa estaba diciendo Sasuke? Como que se había metido con Ino¿De que estaba hablando?

- ¿Qué estas hablando?

- El mismo me lo dijo – Sakura miró a Itachi, el no podía decir que era mentira, no podía reconocérselo a Sakura ya que estaba Sasuke ahí presente

- I-Itachi… ¿Es eso verdad?

- Yo… si, si es cierto – Sakura llevó ambas manos a la boca

A sakura le dio un ataque al corazón i se murió fin!

Jaja xDD es broma sigo:

- Yo me voy, no pienso seguir peleando contigo – El menor de los Uchiha caminó hacia la puerta i se fue de la habitación.

Sakura cerró la puerta i avanzó hacia Itachi

- Actúas bastante bien Sakura

- ¿Es verdad lo que dijo Sasuke?

- Me da el cuerpo pero no el tiempo Sakura

- De que estas hablando¿Qué acaso yo no… yo no… soy suficiente…

- Claro que eres suficiente, eres todo lo que necesito, no quiero a nadie mas, nadie mas que tu

- Entonces por que inventaste eso!

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Lo de Ino-cerda

- Pues por que no sabía que decirle, no sabía como explicarle que yo no había estado solo toda la noche

- Me lo creí al principio

- Tonta, desde ahora en adelante soy solamente tuyo, y tu solamente mía ¿de acuerdo?

- Trato hecho - dijo sonriente – ahora me iré a dormir tengo sueño, hoy ha sido un largo día

- Oye… a mi como que ya me da un poco de pánico dormir solo a si que como la otra noche yo dormí contigo, pues te toca!

- Pe-pero Itachi, puede que Kaede-sama nos descubra!

- Pues, ella ya lo sabe no tendrá problemas

- bueno entonces deja ir a cambiarme ya vuelvo - , Sakura salió i regreso al poco tiempo después con su pijama puesta he Itachi la Ayudo a saltar por el balcón

- Con cuidado… con cuidado

- Como puedes saltar esta cosa! – Dijo Sakura Horrorizada

- Vamos si no es tanto… salta a la 1… 2… 3! – Sakura saltó i logro llegar (pero como este es mi fic! Jojo) refalo hacia aras raspándose parte del brazo con la muralla pero Itachi logró sujetarla

- ten cuidado vamos – Sakura pasó i caminaron hasta la cama d Itachi donde se durmieron abrasados…

YA!

XD listo T.T… :D review!

**Escenas del próximo capítulo!**

- Jaja! Perdedora!

- ¿Ino de nuevo te ganó?

- Buena Ino!

¿Qué ocurrirá cuando todo el instituto se entere que el "novio" de Sakura se acostó con Ino, Sasuke es un mal hermano. ¿Cómo solucionará Itachi todo esto?

Esto i mucho mas en el siguiente capi!

Notas para los review:

Muchas gracias a todas las que siguen el fic i disculpen por el psimo lemon T.T pero no se hacer uno! O.O a si ke disculpen xD cuando haga mas fic ya será mejor -.-U


	5. Mentiras

Holap

Bueno luego de una larga espera xD aquí el quinto capítulo de Solo Por Ti!

Gracias a todos los reviews i las visitas que aun no estando muy actualizado me han dejado .

Solo Por Ti

Capítulo 5

- Vamos si no es tanto… salta a la 1… 2… 3! – Sakura saltó i logro llegar (pero como este es mi fic! Jojo) refalo hacia aras raspándose parte del brazo con la muralla pero Itachi logró sujetarla

- ten cuidado vamos – Sakura pasó i caminaron hasta la cama d Itachi donde se durmieron abrasados…

--------------

Sakura se despertó a tiempo, salió de cuarto de Itachi sin hacer ruido. Caminó hacía su cuarto. Se alistó i se colocó la ropa para el instituto.

Al salir de su habitación ión para bajar ha desayunar se encontró de frente con Sasuke.

- Buenos días Sakura

- Buenos días

- ¿Y estas lista?

- Si, bajaré tomar el desayuno i luego iré a la escuela, ¿Ya tomaste el desayuno?

- Se…

Algo incomoda por el silencio que se generó, comenzó su camino hacía la cocina

- Espera Sakura necesito hablar contigo

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿A ti no te molesta que Ino se haya metido con Itachi

- Pues… la verdad… no lo sé – una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Sasuke

Aquella fue la único conversación que mantuvo con los uchiha esa mañana. No vio a Itachi i decidió irse sola al instituto.

Al llegar pudo notar que muchas personas la miraban i se daban vuelta a decir quien sabe que cosas. Muchas chicas la apuntaban riendo i con burla.

Al entrar en el pasillo que lleva a su aula los comentarios se hicieron audibles escuchaba como le gritaban "Perdedora" o se reían a carcajadas de ella.

Antes de entrar al salón un grupo de chicas, que entre ellas estaba Ino, se colocaron para no dejarla pasar.

- ¿Cómo te va Haruno – dijo una de las chicas

- ¿Cómo va tu pololeo con Itachi?

- ¿Te patio, jaja ni siquiera eso! Se acostó con Ino-san ya que tu no puedes con el

Algo estaba pasando ¿Cómo había llegado aquel falso rumor al instituto ¿Quién podría habérselo dicho?

Sakura miró a Ino quien bajo la mirada… no estaba ni triste ni feliz

- Ino te ganó a otro chico Haruno-baka!

- ¿Cuándo podrás ganarle a Ino?

Los comentarios seguían hasta el punto que no los soportó mas i dio media vuelta i salió corriendo de allí lo mas rápido que pudo hasta que alguien la tomó del brazo

Sakura levantó la cabeza – Sasuke… - ¿Sasuke? El fue! El le dio a toda la escuela lo que "había pasado" ¿Por qué! ¿Por qué se empeñaba en hacerla sufrir? – TU LO HICISTE! – gritó con toda su fuerza con lagrimas en los ojos. – ESPTÚPIDO, SUELTA YA!

Sasuke no estaba dispuesto a soltarla, podría gritar lo que se le ocurriera pero él no la soltaría

- Déjala Uchiha!

- No te metas en esto Naruto – Miro desafiante a su compañero i amigo

- Que la dejes ahora – Naruto golpeo fuertemente en la cara a Sasuke, el cual soltó a Sakura quien salió corriendo - ¿Vez lo que has conseguido, ¿Lo vez, siempre la estas haciendo llorar, siempre la estas haciendo sufrir, siempre la estas haciendo sentirse como cualquier cosa que baga por el mundo, déjala en paz baka!

Naruto podría tener toda la razón del mundo pero el menos de los Uchiha no dejaría las cosas de esta manera.

- Yo hago lo que a mi se me de la gana – Con esto daba fin a la conversación i se dirigía al salón

- Sasuke necesito hablar contigo por favor – Ino se notaba preocupada – es sobre los rumores

- ¿Qué necesitas saber?

- ¿Por qué has inventado eso?

- Yo no lo he inventado mi hermano Itachi me lo dijo

- Te está mintiendo yo nunca estuve con el – El chico se impresionó al máximo, comenzaba a pensar, "si no estuvo con Ino, ¿Con quien estuvo," abrió mas aun los ojos al comenzar a enlazar sucesos", ¿I si Itachi estuvo con Sakura i mintió? No, no puede ser, si fuera así entonces por que Sakura se impresionó cuando le dije lo de Ino, ¿lo tendrían planeado, ¿por ue sakura estaba despierta a esas horas?

- Sasuke ¿Qué sucede?

- Itachi me mintió, el se metió con Sakura – Ino también se impresionó al escuchar lo que el Uchiha decía – todo me cuadra, todo!

Las clases comenzaban i Sakura ya se había ido de aquel establecimiento, caminaba por las calles, esperando ver algo que le alegrase

- ¿Por qué no estas en el instituto nenita?

- Kaede-Sama – La chica no pudo aguantar, era la persona que necesitaba en aquel momento, se abalanzo sobre ella i la abrazo con toda la fuerza que tenía en aquel minuto

- Auch no me abrases tan fuerte Sakura-chan, ¿Por qué estas llorando? – luego de un rato Sakura i Kaede se encontraban sentadas en un banquito en una plaza cercana. Ya le había contado toda la historia, como habían reaccionado en el instituto i lo mal que lo pasó, la razón por la cual no estaba en ese lugar.

- ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?

- Pues, la verdad es que resignarme a los comentarios absurdos.

- ¿No les dirás la verdad?

- No tengo por que darles explicaciones a esas personas – Sakura miraba los árboles a su alrededor.

- Este sitio es muy bonito no crees?

- Fue muy cerca de aquí donde me encontré por primera vez con Itachi

- La verdad es que yo también lo recuerdo

- Itachi?

- Yo lo llame antes de hablar contigo, bien tengo cosas que hacer no puedo quedarme os dejo adiós – Kaede se retiro de aquel lugar e Itachi se sentí al lado de Sakura.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

- No quiero hablar de so Itachi – bajando la cabeza para que el chico no pueda ver las pequeñas lágrimas que corrían por su rostro

- Dime que ocurrió… por favor.

- Sasuke… - al escuchar el nombre de su hermano pensó lo peor… (Ajaja xD súper acuático Itachi)

- ¿Que te iso? – un tanto acelerado

- No es lo que estas pensando pervertido! – Riendo un poco i mirandolo por algunos segundos hasta volver a como estaba antes – Sasuke le dijo a toda la escuela que tu eras mi novio.

- ¿Y que hay de malo en eso?

- También les dijo que tu, como mi novio, te habías metido con Ino – Ahora lo entendía…

- ¿Por qué te afecta, tu sabes que es mentira

- Todos en el instituto comenzaron a decirme cosas como "perdedora" i otras de ese estilo – Itachi pasó su mano por los hombros de Sakura i la trajo hacia si.

- Mañana veras quienes quedan en ridículo

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Ya veras mañana… ahora volvamos a casa.

Ya habían llegado a casa… Itachi estaba sentado viendo la televisión i Sakura acostada en el mismo sillón apoyada en sus piernas…

- ¿Qué tengo el la cara? – consultó Itachi aun viendo la televisión

- Nada ¿Por qué?

- Porque la has estado mirando desde que te sentaste aquí conmigo

- Pues me gusta ver tu cara ¬¬, algo de malo en eso?

Itachi hizo una especie de maniobra (XD) i se colocó arriba de Sakura

- Que… que… que haces Itachi – Sakura estaba realmente nerviosa con el tan cerca

- A mi me gusta ver tu rostro también

- Puedes verlo sentado como estabas!

- Pero esta es mi casa i puedo hacer lo que a mi se me de la gana

- Itachi déjame!

- ¿i si no quiero?

- Gritaré

- Puedes gritar todo lo que quieras nadie te escuchará

- Se te olvida que Sasuke está por llegar

- Te ha salvado eso – se acerca al oído de Sakura – Por ahora – u escalofría recorrió todo el cuerpo de la chica.

Itachi se retiro i se volvió a sentar Sakura se levantó dispuesta a marcharse cuando siente que la puerta principal de abre, de inmediato vuelve con Itachi i se sienta a su lado. El Uchiha mayor comprendiendo la situación la abraza por la espalda. Sakura simuló estar dormida.

- Hola Itachi

- Silencio, despertaras a Sakura – hasta ese momento Sasuke no se había percatado de la presencia de la joven allí

- ¿Qué le ha ocurrido?

- No lo sé, tu vas al instituto no yo

- ¿A que te refieres?

- QUE NO TENGO IDEA DE LO QUE LE PASÓ POR QUE YO NOE STUDIO CON ELLA DOBE!

Sasuke solo miraba a Itachi, decidió no discutir i solo retirarse

- Mañana… mañana hermanito, me las pagas.

El resto del día Sakura se mantuvo con Itachi, recorriendo los jardines…

- Todo esto ocurrió por un estúpido rumor

- ¿Qué cosa?

- El haber llegado a esta casa

- ¿Qué rumor?

- Pues… decían en el instituto que Naruto-kun i Sasuke eran raritos, tuve una pequeña discusión i Salí de allí, luego me encontré contigo i el resto ya lo sabes.

- Pues tienes que dar gracias a dios que mi hermano se gay

- ¬¬ Itachi!

- ¿Aun te gusta no es cierto? – Sakura miró sorprendida a Itachi, ¿A que iba esa pregunta?

- No entiendo ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

- Me gustaría saber… he hecho de todo lo que he podido hacer… i aun así no se si de verdad te gusto

- La verdad es que no. – La respuesta no era la esperada por Itachi, lo que lo dejo algo confundido

- Que…?

- Que tu no me gustas…

- Pero ¿de que hablas?

- yo ya te dije… yo a ti te amo – Sakura lo dijo con mucha seriedad

- … - Itachi solamente la miraba, no sabía que hacer

- Si no tienes nada que hacer, en estos momentos me gustaría que me dieras un beso… ¿te parece?

Itachi tomó la mano de Sakura atrayéndola hacía si, comenzando un beso que parecía eterno a los ojos de cierto Uchiha…

Sasuke miraba desde el balcón de su cuarto la "linda escenita" del patio

- Juro que esto no se quedará así…

Fin del caaappiiii

Bueno un tanto corito pero es para retomar un poco la historia :


End file.
